


Just notes

by ReleasingTheKrakenIsMyFetish



Series: Ree [51]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Getting to Know Each Other, Long Shot, Multi, Plans, Shooting Guns, Snipers, Talking, To Be Continued
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 17:28:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16539038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReleasingTheKrakenIsMyFetish/pseuds/ReleasingTheKrakenIsMyFetish
Summary: Nick, Ree and MacCready receive task from Hancock; to retrieve a power armor from another settlement. The 3rd long shot of Ree, Hancock and Valentine continues.





	Just notes

Sorting out the guns took time, and after two or three hours we had only gone through about half of them.

”This one's good,” I handed a pistol to Nick. ”Just dirty. I wonder what time it is, I'm starving.”

”We can have a short break,” Nick stumped his cigarette, and put the pistol with the ones we had checked. ”It's starting to look good. Even if one out of three guns of everything that's left is usable we should have enough for the men of Goodneighbor.”

”Mm.”

”Everything all right?”

I looked at him, feeling the re-established bond between us which made the world look less scary.

”Yeah,” I smiled, and brushed his metallic hand with mine. He turned his palm up, and our fingers entangled. ”I think it is. I'm still afraid, but at least we're all together.”

The door opened so suddenly that I jumped, and quickly drew my hand away. Nick didn't look so surprised, but then again he had excellent hearing so he probably had heard the steps behind the door.

”Hey,” MacCready's sharp eyes looked around the room before settling at us. ”We got an urgent message from someone in Nordhagen Beach. The Minutemen working there have found another power armor, but it needs some fixin' up and a fusion core. Hancock needs us to retrieve it.”

”Nordhagen Beach?” Nick frowned.

”Where's that?” I asked, and MacCready waved his arm vaguely.

”East from here. About half a day's trip. Hancock said you could come, too. Something about you spending too much time here for your own good.”

”If there's Minutemen already there, wouldn't they be able to set it up?” Nick looked slightly puzzled, but MacCready only shrugged.

”Heard they've been having some problems with Mirelurks. Maybe their hands are full guarding the grounds.”

”...but if that's the case, wouldn't the settlers need the power armor more?” I pondered, and MacCready was clearly getting irritated.

”How the fuck should I know? Maybe we can help them first when we get the power armor working or something. Anyway, we should leave as soon as you're ready. I already have enough fusion cores and I've packed everything I need.”

”Ree needs to eat first,” Valentine replied sternly. ”Ree, how about you find yourself some grub, then pack your things. I need to get more ammo – you're still using .308?”

”Yeah, but I think I have enough,” I dusted my clothes, and despite something feeling off I was excited to get out of the settlement. I had stayed here more or less from the start, and like Hancock I ached to do something concrete, something meaningful. And traveling somewhere I had never been was too tempting right now.

”I won't be long,” I passed MacCready, who stepped aside from the door. ”I'll meet you guys at the gate.”

MacCready stayed inside when I left the storage room, and headed to the same bar I had been with Daisy earlier that day. The excitement stirred my gut, and _almost_ made me forget what we would be facing in just two days.

I didn't see Hancock or Fahrenheit when I went back to the inn. There wasn't an answer when I knocked on the door of the room where we had held our meeting, so I figured they were walking around the settlement and rounding up the Goodneighbor people.

Since I didn't have much time to look for them, I hastily ate some cram and packed my things in a worn backpack. My sniper rifle was leaning on the wall in the corner of our room, just where I had left it, and I eyed it fondly.

Just a short while ago I wasn't even able to fire a gun, let alone hold one, without breaking down with a cold sweat and hands shaking. And now... Well, I wouldn't call it love, but the feeling wasn't far from it. I had been able to protect my loved ones, and myself, with this very gun. I turned it over and looked for the crudely made inscription on the wood.

_Fuck them up, Sunshine_.

I snorted, as I always did when I read that one line. Hancock's dark humour always got me.

Nick was nowhere to be seen, and neither was MacCready, when I got to the gate. I started to feel nervous – I hadn't spotted John on my way here, either. Were was he? I didn't want to leave without seeing him first.

”You got everything you need?” MacCready materialized from somewhere right next to me, a half-burnt cigarette drooping lazily on his lip.

”Um, yeah. Did you see John anywhere?”

”I did, he was looking kinda busy with some guys from the watchmen. But he told me to give you this,” MacCready handed me a small, folded note.

I took the note, and opened it feeling kinda taken aback. Hancock had written the note with haste, so his handwriting was more like scribbles than clear words.

_Sorry I'm not seeing you off, Sunshine. There's a lot to do and I need to make sure everything's running smooth. But Nick and MacCready are going to keep you safe. Nick knows I'm gonna get feral all over his metal ass if he doesn't get you back in one piece._

_I love you._

”Oh.”

I wasn't sure why I was so discouraged by this. Of course he would be busy. For now we should forget everything else and focus on what lied ahead, and that would mean I should start pulling my weight, too. Act like a soldier, stop fooling around and put my feelings aside.

”We'll see him when we get back,” MacCready said looking away.

”...Of course,” I replied colorlessly, folding the note back and putting it in my jeans pocket.

After few awkward minutes standing in front of the gate with MacCready my eyes caught Nick walking towards us. He was carrying a messenger bag thrown on his back, and when he got closer he handed something to me.

”Almost forgot, I brought this back from Sanctuary Hills. Sturges sent his regards, sayin' that it should now work just fine. Radio's a bit off, but at least it tunes to Diamond City Radio.”

”The Pip-Boy,” I exclaimed. ”I had totally forgotten all about it!”

Even MacCready showed some interest to the device as I snapped it around my left arm, and turned it on. The screen came alive, run some unintelligible code, and finally showed an animated guy with stats. Apparently I had some slight radiation (probably because of the cram I ate), but otherwise I was good to go. Using the small nub I rolled through the tabs, until a map opened up.

”This is awesome. Thank you.”

”Don't mention it. Where's John?”

I fidgeted with Pip-Boy, and didn't look up when I answered.

”He can't make it. But he sent me a note, so it's okay. Should we leave?”

I knew without looking that Nick raised his brows at me questioningly, but in the end he didn't make any comments, and I was thankful of that.

MacCready took the lead, and we started making our way between the crumbled down buildings and climbing over piles of rusty cars and trucks. Every now and then I checked the Pip-Boy and made sure the navigation system worked. A small arrow moved around the screen with a reassuring blinking motion.

”Looks like some raiders were holding a base here, but they're long gone now,” Nick poked something resembling a metal helmet with his shoe. ”Even though the fellows from Bunker Hill have exterminated most of the scum we'd better keep our eyes open.”

”Too bad. Sometimes they have a good stash hidden somewhere nearby”, MacCready grinned.

I glanced at the sky, where the clouds had started to get faint, orange hue. The long day was slowly reaching its end.

”How far did you say this place was? Can we get there before dark?” I hurried after the two men.

”Not a chance. But there's a small settlement where we can sleep for the night,” MacCready replied peeking under a plank, but apparently finding nothing of interest.

”Wait,” I stopped in the middle of the road, and my jaw dropped. ”Is that... Is that a _ship_ on top of some buildings?”

Nick stopped beside me, and chuckled.

”A sight, ain't it? It's the old USS Constitution. Few years ago someone got the bright idea to fit rocket engines to it, and tried to take off... Well, there's how that went.”

”Heard there's some heavy loot up there,” MacCready walked past us. ”But the place is guarded by a bunch of Mister Handies, protectrons and turrets. And it's led by a sentry bot. A sentry bot! So better steer clear, they usually have a mean temper. Let's keep moving.”

The ship was indeed a sight. It looked like it was built long before my time, and three long masts made it look very majestic. It was also easy to spot the large engines on both sides. I kept looking at the ship as we passed it, and by the time we reached the other end of a bridge I could only see the tips of the masts.

”Ya feelin' all right, kiddo?” Nick paced his steps matching mine, and MacCready who walked a lot faster started to get further away.

”You already asked me that before we left,” I smiled. ”You worry about me too much.”

”Well, maybe it's my favorite past time,” Nick winked at me, and I couldn't help but blushing.

”I'm fine, really. It's nice to get something else to think about before...” My voice trailed off.

Nick waited for me to continue, but I didn't know how to. The more I thought about us fighting against the gunners who drove us off from our home, the more I felt nervous about it and wanted to forget all about it. I'd face all of it when it was the time.

”What's his story, anyway?” I nudged my head towards MacCready, who was just about outside of hearing range. ”I've seen him many times in Goodneighbor, but it seems he's not too interested talking about himself. At least to me. All I know is that he's worked with the gunners, but that's about it.”

”Don't take it personally, that's just how he is,” Nick replied without addressing my sudden change of the subject. ”The guy has a heck of a past, and he's always had severe trust issues. He's not a bad person, though we don't always see eye to eye.”

”What happened to him, then?”

”Well...”

”Hey, you two,” MacCready hollered at us. ”If you don't hurry up it's gonna be nightfall before we make it to County Crossing.”

He was right, it was getting darker. But surely it shouldn't be this dark already? I looked up again, and was surprised how quickly a thick blanket of clouds had gathered upon us.

”Damn, it's starting to rain. Maybe we ought to find another shelter,” Nick mumbled, but MacCready shook his head.

”We're not far from the settlement, but you seriously need to pick up the pace. I don't like getting wet.”

It wasn't even ten minutes after him saying that, when I felt the first tiny raindrops on my bare arms and forehead. The sky was now spotted with almost black areas, and the rain got heavier making our clothes heavy and clinging on skin.

Luckily MacCready had been right; we soon arrived to the settlement with small shacks, few guarding towers with people standing in them, and some turrets. Together with Nick MacCready talked us in, and we got to stay the night in a tiny, empty shack which was clearly used as a storage area than living quarters. But, it was dry, and big enough to accommodate us three, so it was more than enough.

Nick woke us up early in the morning, and with the rain long gone we could continue our journey.

”At least my sealants are still working,” Nick referred to the yesterday's rain, and eyed the clear sky. MacCready scoffed.

”Lucky for you. I wouldn't have carried your rusted down ass anywhere.”

”Of course you would. You need someone to fix up that power armor,” Nick grinned.

”Well,” MacCready thought for a while. ”Maybe someone would borrow their brahmin. I'd tie you up on it.”

I listened to their conversation only vaguely. I was more interested on the Pip-Boy, according to which we should arrive to our destination in just few hours. Maybe even before noon.

”I know it's none of my business,” MacCready's voice came from unexpectedly close, and surprised I snapped my head up. ”But do you guys have, like, a thing?”

”Uh,” I glanced at Nick searching for help, but he only shrugged and looked slightly amused. ”What do you mean?”

”C'me on, you know what. I've seen how you two are.”

I guess there wasn't any reason to deny it.

”...Yeah. I guess you could say it like that.”

”But you're also with Hancock.”

”Yes,” I blushed.

I had been thinking of how to respond or react if and when people would ask me about Nick and John, but MacCready's question was so out of the blue that it made me feel cornered. I had thought I was being okay with dating two men, but apparently I was still pretty insecure.

”So you guys are all in agreement, then?”

”Yes.”

MacCready went silent, and Nick just kept walking beside me and smoking.

”I guess I'm cool with that,” MacCready finally shrugged. ”But I'm sorry to tell you you're not really my type. I dig more mature ladies, with big boo--”

”And I'm sorry to burst your bubble,” Nick laughed, ”But not every woman swoon over you.”

MacCready actually managed to pull off a shocked face.

”What! Of course they are. I'm a total catch. Just admit it, Ree,” MacCready preened himself, winking at me. ”You couldn't keep your eyes off me when we first met.”

This sudden turnaround from a rather grumpy MacCready to a guy who joked around was something I hadn't expected. But today he seemed to be more relaxed, and charming, even. Maybe he too was just relieved to get away from the pressure point for a while, I reckoned.

For the rest of the journey MacCready kept me busy with conversation, until we arrived to a bridge. Before any of us could step on it we heard an echo of rapid shooting coming from somewhere nearby, followed by shouts and screams. Immediately we stopped to figure out the direction of the ruckus.

”Shit”, MacCready grunted. ”It's coming from the settlement. It's just over that bridge.”

”Let's hurry then,” Nick threw his cigarette away and unholstered the revolver. ”It sounds bad.”

We started jogging towards the settlement, and by the time we got a visual on the place we all had our guns drawn.

”What the... There's ferals. But there's also at least two Mirelurks. Those fuckers are nasty sons of bitches,” MacCready breathed between his teeth as he was squinting his eyes.

”There's already bodies,” I added, horrified. ”Can't see if they're ferals or not. We got to help them, fast!”

Nick quickly looked around and grabbed my shoulder. ”See that wreck? Get behind it and snipe down whatever you can. MacCready, you make sure nothing gets to her. I'm going in in.”

None of us wasted time. Nick bolted forward, I ran where he had pointed me to and MacCready followed me. The small boat was pretty much just a half of a boat, leaning on it's side in the sand. The way it was I could almost lie on top of it, and prop my weapon on the wooden carcass.

There had to be at least dozen of ferals still running around. Some of them were actively attacking the settlers, some were more or less dragging themselves along the ground with their legs either blown or ripped away but still trying to get their hands on anything moving by.

It was a total chaos. Even so, I tried to focus on the enemies which wandered further off from the people and the hassle. It would've been too risky trying to tell humans out of ferals with everyone dashing and scrambling here and there. I spotted Nick several times in the crowd helping someone or fending something off, and I fought the urge to drop the rifle and run to help him.

Also, this was my first time seeing Mirelurks from a short distance. They were about as tall as the settlers, but despite their size and clumsy looking shell they moved around swiftly, and their giant claws looked like they would easily break anything in half. The bullets and melee weapons didn't do more than scratches to their shells, and te creatures attacked humans as well as ferals.

I have absolutely no idea how one of the Mirelurks got a hunch of me. Maybe my shots accidentally scraped its' vulnerable spots or it just happened to spot me behind the boat, but suddenly I saw it darting at me, pointy crab legs leaving holes in the wet sand as it approached.

Aiming at it proved to be harder than I had thought. It was big, but it was also quick and zigzaging rather than moving in straight line. The bullets kept bouncing off of its shell, and my shots got more and more hasty while trying to stop the animal from coming closer.

Cursing out loud I abandoned the rifle throwing it next to me and grabbed the pistol, which would be better in close contact. Before I could even aim a hand came behind me and yanked me back, hard. I flew on my back and the air escaped my lungs, but before hitting the ground I had seen the moss colored jacket and surprisingly steely, dark eyes.

”Oi, you dumb motherfucker,” MacCready stepped between me and the giant crab thing that was already peering over the wreck's railing. ”You better taste good, I'm not in a mood for shits!”

 


End file.
